Lambo disapproves!
by oliviaotakusama101
Summary: When Tsuna and Kyoko got together, Lambo lost the both of them. He doesn't want to lose Haru-nee to Gokudera. So he will do everything in his power to stop them from becoming a couple.


**writers notes; **i'm as bored as hell... (dad: GET A JOB!) i do have a job... and my job is to write gokuharu fanfiction! ENJOY ONCE AGAIN!

**i do not own katekyo hitman reborn**

**Lambo disapproves!**

"Lambo-chan? What's wrong?" asked Haru.

"Bwwaaahhhh!"

It was a normal day in the Sawada household. Bianchi was cooking a poisonous dish in the kitchen, Gokudera was yelling at Yamamoto and Lambo was crying. Except. Lambo was crying louder today than usual. He was sitting in the corner of Tsuna's room balling his eyes out. When Haru received no reply to her question, her maternal instincts kicked in and she quickly embraced the child in a warm hug.

She rubbed his back lightly, causing his sobs to die down just a bit.

"There there... Now tell Haru-nee what's wrong."

"E-ever since Kyoko-nee got together with D-Dame Tsuna... n-none of them ever has time to play with L-Lambo-san!" And he continued to sob into Haru's chest.

Haru looked out the window only to see the said couple holding hands. Ever since they had confessed to eachother, they were always together, and that's normal for a couple in love. But, now a days, it just seemed that they had no time for anyone else, just themselves... Haru was not saddened by this, she always knew they would be together. She frowned lightly, smiled, then lifted Lambo into the air in a swift playful motion.

"Haha! Don't worry Lambo-chan! You'll always have me to play with!" she soon embraced him again.

"I promise that you'll never be lonely again!" Lambo smiled. He could always count on Haru. She was like his mother, and no one was ever going to take her away from him. Never.

"Oi! Stupid woman!" The storm guardian quickly barged into the room, killing the family atmosphere.

"Stop calling me that!" Lambo could see a popped vein on her forehead.

And thus, yet another daily tradition was set to unfold.

The infamous pair argued yet again over something most untrival. Lambo watched the scene before him. And, unlike I-pin, who was cursed with the tragic ability of near sighted-ness, Lambo could spot a light blush spreading over Gokudera's cheeks, as well as a slight smile tugging at the sides of his lips.

"Hahi! Why is Gokudera-san always so mean to Haru?!"

The cow child then remembered a saying he heard going around the neighbour hood. "People are mean to the ones they love" After he thought about it, his face was suddenly set into a perminent scowl, almost as if he were trying to imitate Gokudera.

He'll never let Haru be taken away from him. Especially not by Ahodera.

* * *

First it was Kyoko, then along with Tsuna. But Haru? Not Haru-nee. Not his Haru-nee. Lambo didn't care about Gokudera, not at all. But what he did care about was the possibility of him stealing away his surrogate mother. He doesn't want that to happen. Not in a million years.

With this disire burning in his heart, Lambo made it his goal to extinguish even the smallest chance of Ahodera and Haru ending up together.

-At the mountains-

The Vongola familgia were training vigorously for the up and coming battle. This training required a wide area, the outside atmosphere, and an unforgiving terrain. Tsuna was practicing his flying skills with Basil and Enma in the sky, Yamamoto was at the bottom of a water fall training shigure kintoki, Ryohei was smashing mountains with his fists, Chrome was in the forest sharpening her illusion skills, Hibari was sparring with Dino, and Gokudera was perfecting his systema C.A.I with Uri near the river.

The family had made camp there, and the girls were brought along too. Bianchi was looking for mushrooms to pick, and Kyoko was watching Tsuna fly along with Reborn. Haru was at the river washing everyones clothes, and whenever she got tired of that, she would watch Gokudera training when he wasn't looking. He didn't mind her watching, it didn't effect his training either way. Unknownst to both of them, Lambo was hiding in a near by bush watching in envy. He was originally playing hide and seek with I-pin, but he left the game, leaving I-pin in hiding.

The cow child frowned deeply.

_'Ohhhh I hate Ahodera so much! Showing off in front of Haru-nee! How dare he!'_

Just then, a light blub appeared atop of Lambo's head. He then smiled. _'I'll ruin his image by making him look stupid! That way Haru-nee will never like Ahodera!'_

Putting his genious plan into action, Lambo ran near Haru and yelled out-

"FISH!" This caused Uri's ears to twitch, it soon turned and ran to where the non-existant fish was spotted.

"Hey no! Uri!" Gokudera soon took chase.

When he reached Haru, Lambo threw a rock at Gokudera's head, forcing him to fall forward into the river.

"UUWAAHHH!"

"Hahi!"

When Gokudera opened his eyes, it was not until it was too late, that he realised he had fallen on top of a certain dark haired girl. Emerald was met with chocolate. They had both fallen into the river, both soaking wet, clothes tightly clinging to their own skin. He supported himself with his strong arms, while her hands were instinctively wrapped around his wrists. Despite the cold water gushing around them, they were slowly growing warm due to the visible blushes on their cheeks. The proximity of their faces only inches apart. Gokudera observed her, he noticed the way her wet hair stuck to her face. From her eyes, to her hair, slowly his eyes lead down to her pink lips...

Haru was the first one to break the silence. "G-Gokudera-san..." Unease was written all over her face. The man was a very heavy being, so of course she was uncomfortable. Haru squrimed underneath him, the wet clothes didn't help either. Without him knowing, a low growl emitted from deep within his throat.

Good thing she didn't hear it. "Haru." He said. When she looked back at his face, she noticed it coming closer and closer.

_'Bwahahahah! Success! Now Haru-nee will just see Ahodera as a clumsy, stupid, little- OW!'_

While victory dancing, Lambo stubbed his toe against a rock. Being the child he was, he screamed in pain. The noise was successful in breaking the pairs trans. They both looked up towards the noise, then back at eachother, then quickly split. Trying their hardest not to look eachother in the eye.

* * *

-a month later in Dr. Shamal's infirmary-

"Hahi, see? Haru told Gokudera-san not to fight alone! But do you listen? NO!" She slapped his back so the message would dig deeper.

"OW! Shut it, will you?" Gokudera hissed.

They never spoke about the incident that occured in the mountains...

After training they went and headed to the enemy territory, they won of course, but at the price of a few broken bones and a lot of blood loss. Dr Shamal's infirmary was the closest medical centre, unfortunately, since he did not treat guys, the girls were the one's stuck with healing the warriors. Lambo was still on his mission of disapproving Gokudera's and Haru's relationship. He stood by the door sucking on a grape lolly pop the doctor gave him.

_'Think, think... Stupid Ahodera, making Haru-nee worry so much... maybe i can kill him...'_

He smiled to himself, as the pairs back's were faced towards him, he quietly sneaked in and stole all the bandages, somehow hoping that Gokudera would die of blood loss without them. When Haru went to search the table for a band aid with her free hand only to see there was nothing there she frowned. Behind the door, Lambo laughed.

"Hahi... we're outta band aids..." And Gokudera still had one more wound to cover. It was a deep cut on his knuckles. But she soon remembered a trick she learned in school to heal wounds without wrappings.

"It's alright, its just a small wound anyway-" he was stopped in mid sentence.

Haru had slowly raised his hand to her mouth. Gently, very gently she put the open flesh in her mouth and sucked the blood away. It tasted metalic, as all blood did. It didn't hurt like he had expected it to, but it still surprized him. His face was the deepest shade of red it had ever been. He wanted to pull away, yet, he also didn't want to at the same time.

The absurd treatment worked. There was no longer any blood dripping from his knuckles, and the wound was clean. Gokudera mentally slapped himself for wishing for a wound on his neck.

"All better?" she asked with her usual smile, she acted as if sucking a person's hand was the most natural thing in the world.

He couldn't speak, only nod.

And while Lambo was busy annoying Yamamoto in another room, he felt his cow senses tingling.

* * *

-In the Sawada house-

Lambo would not give up. Never. He'll do everything in his power to keep them from being the next couple. At least, that what he thought...

But he was still a kid, and like all kids, all he wanted to do was just play. He just wanted to play with his Haru-nee.

"Ne! Ne! Haru-nee play with me!" He jumped up and down on the couch.

"What do you want to play Lambo-chan?"

"Tag! You're it!" And he ran off into the kitchen. Suddenly realizing that she had been cheated, she soon followed suit making scary monster sounds.

"RAWR!"

"HAHA! Catch me if you can Haru-nee!" And a game of cat and mouse was born. Foot steps could be heard in the kitchen, the lounge, the bedroom, even in the bathroom. But Haru was purposefully trying to lose the game so Lambo could have the pleasure of winning. But when she was chasing after him, she bumped into a tall figure.

Looking up, she saw Gokudera's handsome face. His hands clamped around her arms. They soon began their staring game once again.

When Lambo noticed that no one was chasing after him he slowly came to a halt. His laughing and running had come to a halt. He went to look for Haru, only to find her embraced in Ahodera's arms. This sight ignited pain in his little heart. Had he failed? Had they already gotten together? Will he... will he be forgotten by Haru? Replaced? By that sorry excuse for a storm guardian?

He fought back the tears that threatened to fall, but failed miserably...

"BAKADERA! I HATE YOU!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, nose dripping with wet snot.

This got their attention instantly.

"Ahoushi?" "L-Lambo-chan?"

"BAKA! I don't want you to play! This game is only for Haru-nee and me!" He ran to hug Haru's leg.

"Go away Ahodera! Haru-nee is mine! You'll never take her away!"

Both teens looked down at him with sadness in their eyes.

"Haru-nee! Haru-nee! Y-You promised! You promised you'd never leave me alone!" Her knee high socks now stained with tears.

She turned to pick him up, and rub his back like she did before.

"SShhhh... You're not alone... see? I'm here with you..."

"B-But you like Ahodera more than m-me!" This statement cause them both to blush.

"I love you both..." Not knowing what she just said, she covered her mouth. Gokudera's eyes, if possible, became even wider.

"I-I mean..." she became flustered. But she was soon carried over to the couch, lifted by strong arms. Gokudera was carrying her, while she carried Lambo. Settling all of them down on the couch, he finally spoke.

"Lambo, even if I bully you from time to time, just remember that I do care." Putting his arm around Haru's shoulder- "We care, with us, you'll never be lonely again..."

While still cuddled to Haru's chest, Lambo looked up.

"Promise?"

They both smiled- "We promise."

But just as they said that, Lambo had already cried himself to sleep. Gokudera and Haru looked at eachother and smiled, they soon fell asleep too. Haru's head against Gokudera's shoulder, and Lambo's head against Haru's chest.

It looked like his efforts in separating them, only brought them closer together... well... it didn't matter, as along as they were by his side...

Lambo now approved.

**the end**

* * *

**writers notes; **ok to put it plain and simple...

Lambo = gokuharu cockblock XD but he failed.

And dw! he didn't witness all those dirty little things that happened! (i think)

maa maa, why is it that most of my fics has injured people in it? (sadistic much?) *smiles*

and yesh the sucking a wound does work! i sucked my blood on my finger when i got a paper cut! (or as i called it... a book cut...) stupid dictionary...

sooooo its like... sumfen sumfen in the morning and i so desprately need to take a piss... coffee addiction...

ahhhh zeeehhhh smut... *claws eyes out*

oliviaotakusama101 luvs every1 who luvs gokuharu

**OMAKE**

While Lambo was telling the story of how Gokudera and Haru got together to the others.

"Yeah yeah! Then they fell in the river, then they got all wet!" Kyoko gasped.

"Then at the hospital, Haru-nee sucked on Ahodera!" Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"And then they slept together on Tsuna's couch!" Tsuna paled.

"MY COUCH!"

ahhhhh innunedo... why u so fun to write? *shot*


End file.
